Unlock What?
by hikari no sora
Summary: Tadase knows how to get the embryo but Tadase needs to steal Ikuto's key. Tadase plans on stealing it like Ikuto stole it from him, but will Tadase's feelings of friendship or more ruin it? Takuto, and minor Tadamu and Amuto Rated because of Ikuto....


**Hello, wonderful readers! My name is Hikari and this is my first non-OC story! I hope that this story suits your likings! Well, I will do my best to make an exciting story!**

**Now**

**This takes place in middle school/ high school. This (imaginary school starts from grade 7 to grade 10)**

**Rima, Tadase, and Amu are in eighth grade, age thirteen.**

**Yaya is in 7th grade, age 12.**

**Ikuto is in 10th grade, age fifteen (senior). Utau is in 9th grade age 14.**

**Nadeshiko is a dude, and he's in Europe. (Nagehiko)**

**Kukai is God knows where...**

**Warnings!! Some shounen ai… mild cursing…gomen!! It's Sora who writes all the cursing parts and shounen ai parts!! She says it makes the story more exciting! Well, um here's chapter 1?**

Amu's POV

"Sigh, I look like Hoshina-san!", I yelled angrily to my charas when I looked in the mirror.

"But Amu-chan, that's only because Hoshina-san is the only person you've seen in that uniform! Desu!", Su reasoned.

"Miki, can you help me?", I turned to my blue artistic chara. I spun around looking at this uniform closely. It was a black dress. The skirt was a bit puffy and had a white line near the bottom. The sleeves were long and a bit puffed up at the shoulders. The neck part was like a black sailor uniform. A red ribbon was tied around the sailor neck part.

"How's this?", Miki showed me her sketch. It was the same dress but the sleeves were short and unpuffed. The skirt was a bit less puffy. Black stockings reach above the knees, and long black fingerless gloves reached the elbows. No silly ribbon!

"Ah! Miki! That's perfect!", I jumped happily. She snapped her fingers and the outfit appeared on me. I stood in front of the mirror and started doing my hair.

"I'm nervous about my first day of school.", I said quietly to my three charas.

"C'mon Amu-chan! What's there to worry about! You've already been to that school for a year! It's the same thing!", Ran declared happily.

"No, when it's your first year you stay only with your class and you don't even leave the classroom until lunch! We don't even have lockers, so we don't leave the room ever! On top of that, the first year students have a whole different building!", I yelled at them.

"So what's the point of being in that school then? If it's so isolated then it's like a different school! Desu.", Su sat down deciphering all the information.

"I don't know!", I yelled again. 'Wow, I'm kinda moody today!', I thought to myself. I finished doing my hair satisfied at the outcome. My hair was down with two black X clips holding the sides. I put on my black and white sash that reach from my shoulder to my waist. In fancy calligraphy it stated 'Guardian, Himaori Amu. Joker's Chair.' It was better than the Royal Cape from Elementry School. I thought for a while and realized that my sash was the only one not written in kanji.

"Ran, let's do a chara change.", I suggested. I didn't want to be late on the first day of a new school year.

"Hai, Amu-chan!", she said happily. I stood on the edge of the railing of my balcony with my arms stretched out. One hand was holding my school bag. I bent my knees, ready to jump.

"Hop, step, jump!", Ran cheered and I headed (flew) to Seiyo Middle School. My other charas stayed home and Ran stayed with me, in case of an emergency.

"Hinamori-san! Ohayo!", Tadase-kun greeted me running behind me. I remember last year, when I saw him in that uniform he was wearing now. 'Not one of my coolest nor spiciest moments.', I sweat dropped in my head.

_Flashback_

_"Ahh! Tadase-kun! Why are you dressed as Ikuto!", I screamed. The world was edning. There Tadase-kun stood in front of my door. I was wearing my pajamas and Tadase-kun wore Ikuto'sclothes. I also fainted from all the screaming I did._

_"Gomen, Hinamori-san, but this is the uniform for the middle school we're going to.", Tadase-kun apologized for schocking me. Then I look at my clothes, I realized that my pajama top had the first three buttons undone. I wrapped my arms around me, screaming. Tadase-kun had a confused expression. _

_'He's too pure, that's the last thing on his mind.' i sweatdropped when I realized Tadase-kun didn't even notice how open my pajamas were._

_"Well, I came here to give you your guardian sash.", he smiled holding out a white sash._

_"For what?", I asked._

_"Just because we graduated doesn't mean we can't be guardians in middle school!", Tadase-kun winked and held his index finger up. I blushed at the adorable pose he made. Then I looked at his arm where a white sash was wrapped around his arm. In gold kanji it said, ' Shugo, Hotori Tadase' then in calligraphy it stated 'King's Chair'._

_"Hurry and get dressed Hinamori-san, or you'll be late!", Tadase-kun scolded me sweetly in a motherly way._

_"H-hai!", I blushed and went inside to change but I fell on my feet._

_"Are you okay?", he asked worriedly. A pink blush was a thing of the past, now it was bright crimson red and I quickly got up and ran inside. I slammed the door in his face leaving poor Tadase-kun dumbstruck in front of a closed door._

_-End Flashback- (long flashback, wasn't it?)_

"O-ohayo, Tadase-kun!", I laughed nervously. I got used to the uniform he was wearing, but it didn't suit him, really. It looked great on him, but my connotation of that uniform isn't, well, Tadase-kun.

'It's Ikuto! Ikuto is the only one suited for that uniform', a voice said. I ignored it, because talking to imaginary voices isn't Cool nor Spicy.

Yeah, even though it's middle school I still have a Cool and Spicy image to keep. All because on the first day a bunch of middle school seniors were about to beat me up when I was walking to school, so I used my Cool and Spicy attitude to intimidate them, but instead I intimidated everyone, everyone except The Guardians, Hoshina-san, and Ikuto.

"Hinamori-san, aren't you excited! Today we can actually be a part of the middle school!", Tadase-kun smiled happily at me as we walked to school. I felt my face heat up, but I tried to dismiss the thought of him liking me. He himself had told me he loves Amulet Heart, not Hinamori Amu.

Tadase's poV

"Amu…", a deep voice called out. I could feel him smirking. His voice sent shivers down my spine. When I turned around I saw Ikuto smirking at Hinamori-san. Feelings of jealousy swirled inside me. I told myself I was jealous of Ikuto, because he was bold enough to confront Hinamori-san, but in my heart I knew I was jealous of Hinamori-san, for stealing my Onii-tan.

"Stay away from her, Ikuto!", I yelled angrily while chara changing with Kiseki. I wanted to scream, 'Get out of the way, Hinamori-san.', but that would seem awkward.

"Oi, kiddy king, you're feeling lonely? Don't worry, I'll accompany you.", he said in his deep voice that not only turns heads, but breaks necks. Shivers went down my spine as he came closer. The temperature rose at least 10 degrees. I wanted to undo the top button on my shirt, but Onii-tan might think I'm stripping, for him. My cheeks turned hot pink as he drew closer.

When I regained my senses his chin was resting against my shoulder and he was bent over so we were at eye level. Something soft and furry brushed against my cheek. That's when I realized Onii-tan had his cat ears and tail. The blue fur felt cool against my burning cheeks.

"I-Ikuto!", I stammered in shock. I felt his lips brush against my ear. He was breathing on it. Then, I felt his lips curl into a smirk.

"Those clothes look cute on you, Ta…da…se", he complimented while pausing on each syllable. I remembered that he and I were wearing the same thing, after all, it WAS the school uniform.

"G-GO!", I stammered shutting my eyes. I opened them again and there he was. Centimeters away from my lips were his.

"Why the rush, Ta…da…se!", as he spoke his lips brushed against mine. Right now, a farmer could accidentally harvest me, I looked like the son of a tomato.

"Onii-tan", I whispered quietly, and desperately. It reminded me of when we were kids, I'd grab Onii-tan, by the shirt tail when he left my house. I'd look at him with desperate eyes and I'd cry, "Onii-tan, please don't leave me! I love you!".

I felt my eyes close and I started waiting for something, I think I was waiting for a kiss, instead I heard chuckling.

"Ja ne! Ta…da…se!", he waved with his back turned.

"Gr! Don't address me as if we were friends!", I growled at him. Either way I looked at it, I couldn't be his friend anymore, he betrayed me.

"But you call me Ikuto?", he complained.

"Y-yeah, but…", damn, he was right.

"Sheesh, you're so one-sided, _Tadase_.", he said in a suave way, that made me want to faint like a fangirl.

"S-shut up!", I argued, but Onii-tan already left me. I felt like crying, because _my _Onii-tan left me again.

"T-Tadase-kun? Are you alright?", Hinamori-san asked me with a blush on her face. Oh no! I had forgotten she was still there.

"Did you see any of that?", I asked her with my prince-like composure. Then I saw blood dripping out of her nose. I was worried. 'Was she bleeding because it was a nosebleed that happened naturally or is she a rabid yaoi fan-girl that got a nosebleed because of her perverseness?', thought to myself.

"Are you okay, Hinamori-san?", I asked waving a hand in front of her. She looked to be in a daze.

"So, much yaoi, too hot…", she drifted off with blood dripping from her nose rather quickly. Kiseki reminded me that I was almost late to class. I tired to get Hinamori-san out of her daze, but she was too caught up in her fantasies. I decided to leave her behind, after all I don't love her, I love Amulet Heart, not Hinamori Amu.

As soon as I opened the classroom door to enter I got scolded.

"You're late Hitoki-san!", the teacher yelled at me.

"Gomen, and my name is Hotori.", I nervously scratched my head. Then I realized something. That teacher was very familiar.

"Nikaidou-sensei!", I pointed at him with a shocked expression.

"Yes, Hitoki-san?", he asked again tilting his head cutely to the side. 'WAIT! Cutely? This is my teacher we're talking about! My MALE teacher!', I cursed in my head for actually thinking that, but my outside was graceful and calm.

"May, I ask what are you doing here?", I asked cutely in a way that made girls scream with delight.

"Ah! To take care of my cutest student of course!", Nikaidou-sensei squealed, winked, then pointed at me with a grin. 'Gay much?', my inner voice said.

For the first time, I looked out to the class. There were only guys, and they were staring…at me. They had hearts in their eyes, WHILE LOOKING AT ME! Why were they all older than me?

"Uh, Am I in the wrong homeroom?", I asked tilting my head like Nikaidou-sensei did earlier.

"Nope! Why do you say that?", he asked happily.

"Because, I'm the youngest one here. Everyone looks like a fourth year student.", I reasoned.

"Oh! The homerooms are organized by sex and gender!", Nikaidou-sensei chirped with an adorable smile. 'Ugh! There I go thinking things again!', I cursed mentally again, but hid it with my 'Royal Guardian' attitude.

"Aren't sex and gender the same thing?", I sweat dropped at the clumsy and slow-witted teacher.

"Whoops! I mean last name and surname!", he bonked his head and stuck his tongue in a cute manner. "That's it! I'm just gonna ignore the things I think!', I growled to my inner voice.

"Do you mean gender and surname, Nikaidou-sensei?", I asked hoping to take a seat already.

"Yeah! That's it! You're so smart, Hitoki-san! No wonder you're my favorite student!", Nikaidou-sensei ruffled my hair grinning. "There are three male homerooms. One is for last names A-G then H-T, then U-Z!", he finished.

"May I take a seat?", I asked hoping to get out of this awkward situation.

"Sure, your seat is the one next to Tsukiyomi-cha- I mean Tsukiyomi-san!", he pointed to a table with two chairs.

"W-what! I can't sit next to Ikuto!", I argued. Then whispers were heard across the classroom. "How come he can call him by his first name?", "When'd he get to close to OUR Tsukiyomi-sama?", one said. "Yeah, even if he's cute, Tsukiyomi-sama is our sexy idol! We can't let him get our idol!", another said. 'Oh crap! I'm stuck in a class with a crowd of hormone crazy gay teenagers. And I'm incredibly cute and adorable and I'm the youngest! And they're crazy enough to idolize Ikuto! I need HELP!' I screamed in my mind, but I calmly walked over to the empty seat next to my Onii-tan.

"I get to sit next to my cute little boyfriend for two hours everyday! I might come to school more often.", my Onii-tan whispered in my ear, his warm breath tingling the skin there.

"What! Two hours! But this is homeroom!", I accidentally yelled.

"Oh, Hitoki! In this school, during homeroom we teach life skills!", Nikaidou-sensei grinned happily, enjoying my misery.

I slumped back in my seat and prepared for the worst. I closed my eyes hoping it would all be over. 'That's what I get for being all happy this morning', I thought miserably to myself. I tried to stare out into space and just ignore everything around me, but after a couple of minutes I was scolded for not paying attention.

The classroom looked different. There were little portable grills on the tables. One for every two people, and everyone was wearing pink aprons? 'What's wrong with these people?! They're MALES wearing PINK APRONS! What kind of a damn school is this! I wonder why people have the nerve to think I'M gay, when other people are fifty times worse than I am.', I argued in my head until I got scolded once more.

"Nikai-", I began.

"Please call me Yuu-sensei, Kotori-chan!", Nikaidou-sensei winked at me again. 'Kami-sama! Where are you?' I cried in frustration.

"Y-yuu-sensei? W-what are, is the class doing?", I stammered with a blush on my face, my teacher embarrassed me really badly.

"Well, a great skill in life is knowing how to cook! Therefore this first class will be on cooking.", he smiled happily handing me a pink and white checkered apron with frills on the edges. I was really embarrassed to wear that, but seeing as this was a graded class and if I didn't wear that, I might fail, so I reluctantly put it on.

My fingers tried to tie that back of the apron, but I couldn't reach. Then long, warm slender fingers brushed against mine as they tied the back of my embarrassing gay apron that I'm forced to wear. I spun around quickly and banged my forehead on his.

"I-I-Ik-Ikuto!", I yelled flustered with my head aching with pain. Once I calmed down, I took a moment to notice what my Onii-tan was wearing. His apron was white with pink little kittens on the edges. In big pink bubble letters it stated, "Kiss the cook". My face was bright red again with thoughts of my Onii-tan kissing me. I admit I've seen him in much more embarrassing outfits, but that's when we were younger and it didn't matter, but now it" does matter. "Kiss the cook", I read the letters again.

"Kiddy king, do _you_ want to kiss the cook?", he asked me pressing a finger on his soft pink lips.

"Why would anyone want to kiss a thieving cat?", I countered with my arms against my chest turning away from him.

"You're hurting my feelings, Kotori-chan", he whispered with my childhood nickname, which also happened to be what Nikaidou-sensei called me to purposely mispronounce my name.

"Shut up", I mouthed in frustration. This was not going to be an easy year, but at least I only have homeroom with him.

**Hikari couldn't handle writing this story, so she gave the plot and ownership to me. It's not that EXTREME...well, i have some plans for this story, I changed the overall plot she had in mind, it was too um...how do I put this delicately...praising of Tadase! I mean she wanted to make Tadase all tough and stuff! We all know that's not how Tadagay, I mean Tadase is! Tadase is just too adorable to be tough!**

**Disclaimer:**

Sora: I think Amuto is better than Tadamu.

Tadase: What, how could you say that Sora-sama?

Sora: (warning, I stole this joke from someone's fanfiction...but I added onto it **OH and this isn't my true opinion! I totally prefer Tadamu!**) Amuto sounds better to me!

Tadase: No Tadamu sounds nicer!

Sora: If you had a child, would you rather name it AMUTO or _tadamu_, huh?!

Tadase: Tch...amuto.

Sora: Exactly!

Tadase: Actually I prefer Takuto, now that I think about it.

Sora: If you promise not to appear in the disclaimers anymore, I'll make this Takuto!

Tadase: YES!

Sora: Go on, Tadagay, I mean Tadase! This is a disclaimer!

Tadase: So I can I do the disclaimer for one last time?

Sora: Whatever...

Tadase: Hikari no Sora doesn't own Shugo Chara! This means Hikari doesn't own Shugo Chara, and Sora doesn't own Shugo Chara! Peach Pit owns it all!

Sora: Now, leave!

Tadase: Yes, Sora-sama!


End file.
